The present disclosure relates to compositions for perspiration and odor control that are free of highly-volatile silicones, while replicating textural and/or sensorial benefits of volatile silicone-containing products. Low molecular weight, cyclic, volatile silicones are commonly used in the cosmetics industry because of their dry, powdery feel caused by a high rate of evaporation, inter alia. Environmental groups and agencies have started to question the use of such ingredients in cosmetic compositions because these ingredients may have immediate or long-term harmful effects on the environment and/or its biological diversity. In particular, cyclic volatile silicones are thought to cause ecotoxicity and bioaccumulability in aquatic species. Typically, the end-user of a cosmetic that contains cyclic volatile silicones will allow the composition to enter the environment when removing or applying the cosmetic composition. For example, cosmetics can enter the environment when washed off the end-user during a shower or bath, or when the cosmetic is applied over a sink.
The California Office of Environmental Health Hazard Assessment (OEHHA), for example, has added cyclic siloxanes to its priority list for biomonitoring. Similarly, authorities in Canada and Europe have begun studying the environmental and health risks associated with cyclic volatile silicones. Thus, cyclic volatile silicones are unlikely to remain a viable and/or legal ingredient for cosmetic compositions because of the increased environmental scrutiny and potential hazards. However, the textural and/or sensorial properties of the cyclic volatile silicones are likely to still be desired by end-users of cosmetic compositions. It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide ecologically friendly and healthy alternatives that match the textural, dry after-feel of more toxic cyclic volatile silicones.
FR2854798 discloses a replacement for highly-volatile, cyclic silicones by replacing the highly-volatile cyclic silicones with their linear silicone counterparts. Even though the replacement of cyclic silicones technically represents a solution to the problem of using cyclic silicones, the corresponding linear silicones share similar hazardous chemical profile in terms of ecotoxicity and bioaccumulability to the cyclic counterparts. The approach of FR2854798 does not therefore solve the more pressing issue of finding an alternative to silicones having toxicity to the environment and aquatic life.